Talk:Okie's Blogfic- Info Page/Signups/Updates/General Info/@comment-27689452-20180202030309
Is it still okay to sign up for this? I'm sorry if it's not! ^^'' Human Name (could be normal name, made up name, or referring to your fursona): Mikaylin Nickname: I guess Lin? Idk Gender/Preferred Pronouns/Sexuality: Female/She/her (dont really care tbh)/ Asexual and biromantic Age (years): 13 Human Appearance: Short girl with tan-ish skin, chubbyish appearence, hazel eyes, very fluffy dark brown curly hair that also makes little corkscrew type curls, when curly a little past my shoulders, when wet/straight it goes to my chest Likes: Reading, writing, poetry, anime/manga, cartoons, drawing, music, singing etc Dislikes: Realistic horror movies, (though I like scary books, and certain horror type animes and such) running, math, social interaction with strangers Fears: The dark, heights, being in cetain places alone, escalators, strangling Strengths: Idk??? Weaknesses: Any form of physical anything, social stuff, and math Friends on BC: Ummm I know I sound weird but it bothers me to list my friends?? I mean, I just worry maybe I'll consider someone my friend and they don't, or maybe I forgot someone and I wind up hurting their feelings. Just look around I guess? I try to be friendly with everyone, and I enjoy talking to basically everyone as well. Do you care to be killed off? (not for stupid reasons, I promise): I don't care if I die, even for a stupid reason, as long as the death is entertaining in some way. :P General Area (state/province/whatever it’s called in Europe): I live in Alabama currently. POV?: It doesn't matter to me, whatever works best for you! ^^ CLOTHING Summer Outfit: White shorts or calf length black skirt, black sandals, and large gray Coca-cola t-shirt. Or just barefoot. Winter Outfit: Dark gray hoodie, or light gray cat ear jacket and a random black t-shirt with a calculator on it, black pajama pants type, or black skirt and black vans/or the sandals. Spring Outfit: Either black legging, short red and black plaid skirt and a black t-shirt, and/or flow-ey ankle length sheer pastel/baby blue skirt, black shorts, and black t-shirt (and the hoodie) plus the shoes I kept mentioning. Or barefoot. Fall Outfit: Sunset colored orange-y ankle length skirt, orange t-shirt, the jacket or hoodie and my usual shoes that I keep mentioning. And y'know, barefoot. Pajama's (Optional): Usually just a pair of shorts, whatever color but usually kind of pastel, and a large light gray t-shirt with flowers on it. Trail Running Shoe (required): Brooks Cascadia, Altra King MT, or La Sportiva Helios? I have no idea what those really are so it doesn't matter to me. I'm guessing they're brands, and I don't think I've ever used trail running shoes, so whatever you pick works with me. Fleece (required): Nike, Under Armour, Brooks, Mizuno, The North Face, or Columbia? Umm Nike I guess? It's the only one I really recognize, so yeahhh. Uniform Colour (for school hours)~ Black, White, or Grey?: Black or gray. Either works. Swimwear: Uhh idk??? ^^'' workout outfit: Shorts and a t-shirt. (yes, there is an outfit for training and battle, but it's already decided :P more on that further down) SCHOOL Favourite Subject: ELA Least Favourite Subject: Math Favourite Elective: Art Least Favourite Elective: I don't think I have one?? Co-ed Dorm? (living with opposite sex on campus): Doesn't bother me. Sure I guess. Status (keep in mind this is going to be like maybe 10-25 people so…)~popular, meh, unnoticed: I have no idea. I don't ever try to gauge my social standing within society. I guess average. BATTLE Rate 1-10 4 Speed: 2 Strength: 3 Endurance: pfttt 1 Agility: 2?? Strategy: 5 Intelligence: I don't usually think about it. Flexibility: 4/5 Survival 4 Skills: I don't know..? Swimming: 6 or 7 Climbing: 6 Fighting in General: I don't know. PERSONALITY personality type (take quiz here [1]): MEDIATOR (INFP-T) Tendencies: I tap stuff when I'm nervous, like hitting my fist against my hip, I sometimes walk on my toes, etc Uhmm, I'm usually shy with strangers, and overly polite I guess, but with people I know I can be quite silly, outrageous, slightly vulgar, playful, weird, etc etc. Top 3 favourite bands: I don't listen to bands very much. I guess I sort of listen to Icon for Hire, but not even much of them. 1 (I listen usually to alternative pop, vocaloid music (english covers and original versions) some songs from cartoons and musicals, a bit of alternative rap and hip-hop, etc etc. 2 3 TECHNICAL Can you edit? Um, probably not, I'm sorry. Any creative name ideas? I don't think I have any, sorry. I'm so sorry I left a bunch more like "I'm not sure". I'm a very indecisive person so it tends to happen. Sorry. If you really need me to answer certain ones, just tell me and I'll try really hard to answer it.